Best Of Me
by SavannahBanna
Summary: A Willow/Tara songfic to Best of Me by Blue. Written by my best friend.


**A/N -** Hi all! This is just a random Tillow story I came up with, inspired by the beautiful song which is Best In Me by Blue! It's set during ONCE MORE, WITH FEELING; a kind of alternate scene between the most ADORABLE couple on BTVS! Let's just say, Tara singing this to Willow instead of UNDER YOUR SPELL. Anyway, enough of my novel of an author's note, let's just get into it!

"I know exactly what they see in me ... You."

Sometimes people say things that they wish they could take back, either from embarrassment or awkwardness or just that it comes out before they can think. But Tara Maclay meant every syllable of the sentence she'd just uttered to her girlfriend, Willow. She thought of how much she'd grown since she'd met Willow that one day at that poor excuse of a Wicca group. She'd gone from being the shy, reserved girl with a stutter who'd only just moved to Sunnydale and didn't know anyone to the member of the Scooby gang consisting of Buffy, the Slayer, Xander, Anya, Willow and Giles, Buffy's Watcher. She and Willow had taken on the responsibility of being the mother figures to Buffy's little sister Dawn when Buffy had died sacrificing herself to save her, She'd developed her magical abilities as a witch, she'd refused to return to her so-called "home" with her father, brother Donny and cousin Beth when they came to collect her on her last birthday, and, she'd met the most amazing girlfriend she could have ever dreamed of: Willow. She was the one who'd helped her to achieve these things. Tara couldn't have been more grateful if she'd tried.

Tara took Willow's hand as they walked through the park on the way home. They couldn't have had a better day in terms of weather, the sky was a clear, cloudless blue, the sun shone hot and bright, but a cool breeze lessened the heat. Willow smiled, her green eyes locked on Tara's, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The pair of them had just stepped onto a wooden bridge over a little pond surrounded by green grass sprinkled with flowers. A few people were sprawled out over the grass, reading, sunbathing or watching their children playing on the little playground nearby.

Tara leaned against the wooden railing of the bridge, tearing her gaze from Willow to admire the view. The music was quiet at first, just a guitar playing a few notes and the sound of someone snapping their fingers to the beat. Tara waved her hand over the pond, sending a trail of magic into the waters. She started singing, and as she sang each phrase, the two of them could see her thoughts and memories reflected in the pond.

"_From the moment I met you, I just new you'd be mine_."

She remembered how she'd sensed that Willow wasn't just another wannabe Wiccan. She'd felt Willow's power and had informed her of it. She'd fallen for her very quickly after that.

"_You touched my hand and I knew that this was gonna be our time_."

A picture of them joining hands to help each other secure the door to prevent the Gentlemen from entering the room they'd hidden in appeared before them.

"_I don't ever wanna loose this feeling._

_I don't wanna spend a moment apart_."

Throughout these lines, Tara recalled many happy memories consisting of times the two of them had had and moments with their friends.

"_Cos you bring out the best in me,_

_Like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side,_

_That's why I love you_."

Willow watched all this, a smile on her lips, eyes wide in awe at the pictures of Tara's thoughts displayed for her to see. Tara turned away from the pond, the reflections disappearing from its waters. She took Willow's hand again and they started dancing together on the middle of the wide wooden bridge. Drums and strings entered the song, blending perfectly with the original instruments.

"_Every day that I'm here with you, I know that it feels right_."

The people around them had risen from the grass and were dancing on the ground behind Willow and Tara, singing the backing vocals.

"_So right, So right_."

"_And I've just got to be near you every day and every night_."

"_Every night_"

"_And you know that we belong together,_

_It just had to be you and me_."

Tara gazed into her girlfriend's eyes, holding Willow's hands in her own. They no longer saw the views or the dancers behind them; it was just them, in their own little world.

Tara sang the chorus directly to Willow, her words clearly shown in her smile, and in the way she looked at her beautiful girlfriend.

"_Cos you bring out the best in me,_

_Like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side,_

_That's why I love you_."

An instrumental started, and Willow and Tara rose up, using their magic, and landed, standing on the sturdy wooden railing of the bridge. The dancers did some more complicated dance moves as Tara sang the pre-chorus one more time.

"_And you know that we belong together,_

_It just had to be you and me_."

As the music faded into a quiet chorus, all the dancers started backing away, back to their original positions on the grass. Tara took Willow into her arms and sang only to her.

"_Cos you bring out the best in me,_

_like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side_ ..." She looked at Willow, grinning from ear to ear.

As the key changed in the song, Tara took Willow's hand again and spun around on the railing, sending them spinning into mid air. They got one more bird's eye view over the park as they spun in the air, Tara's magic carrying them safely. As Tara sang the first part of the final chorus, she used her free hand to make a cloud of magic around them as they hovered over the park.

"_Cos you bring out the best in me,_

_Like no one else can do_."

A flash of magic, and they were back in their room at the Summers' house.

"_That's why I'm by your side,_

_That's why I love you_."

Tara let go of Willow's hand and sprawled out on the bed. Willow followed suit and for the next little while, they just lay there, happy to be together, all thoughts of their original mission to research all the singing, long, long forgotten.


End file.
